Un sutíl parecido
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [itasaioneshot]creo que el primero y el último XD, no hay muxo que explicar, pequeño lemon, entrad y leed


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno tal y como te prometí mi niña Aidi, aquí tienes el itasai que tanto querías, vale no me ha salido tan bien como me hubiera gustado y es realmente cortito, el lemon soso y bueno muxas cosas gomen UU aunque lo intenté en un tiempo record, así que, y esto ya os lo pido a todos, pasad por alto los fallitos y espero que os guste.**_

**UN SUTIL PARECIDO**

El nuevo equipo 7 regresaba a Konoha tras la misión fallida de traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Sai miraba como Naruto permanecía en silencio, extraño en él, y un halo de tristeza lo envolvía. Con una amplia sonrisa le rodeó los hombros y le dio un toquecito en la sien para llamar su atención. No sabía porque pero el rubio le recordaba tanto a su hermano que verlo así lo entristecía, lo mejor sería darle apoyo.

**-Hey, Naruto-kun, vamos a separarnos de estos dos y charlamos un rato-,** el kitsune que aún se tocaba el golpecito cómicamente enfadado se lo pensó unos instantes para después asentir, que habría de malo en ello?

Se despidieron de Yamato y Sakura con la excusa de ir a hacer sus necesidades, como entenderéis a estos se le cayeron una gotita al pensar lo mal que sonaba eso (juas juas)

_--_

Estuvieron andando por un largo periodo de tiempo, Sai seguía abrazado a un Naruto algo hundido en sus pensamientos, decidió pararse y tirarle de los mofletes para que reaccionara.

**-Venga Naruto-kun que no pareces tu-, **el rubio bufó ante el brusco mimo.

**-Es que Sasuke me ha vuelto a rechazar por segunda vez-,** la carita mas lastimera que existía.

**-Pero se nota que eres importante para él, cuando tuvo ocasión no te mató, cierto? Eso de que fue capricho no se lo creé nadie, lo único que demuestra es que es un orgulloso-,** animaba con su ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

**-Eso espero-,** Naruto ya estabas más apaciguado y le correspondió el gesto agradecido.

Por detrás del rubio dos shinobis aparecieron, arrojándoles algo que dio de pleno en la cabeza dorada. El zorrito se quejó furioso y se volvió para ver quién había sido el gracioso. Pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que era ni más ni menos que el gran Uchiha Itachi y su acompañante Kisame. Por instinto se colocó delante de Sai, sin dejar que los dos ni siquiera vieran su rostro.

**-Que quieres Itachi?-,** preguntó todo lo alerta que podía.

**-Pues… vengo a llevarte conmigo, sabes que no me gusta la violencia así que… ven por las buenas-, **desplegó su mano y la ofreció al kitsune para que la aceptara.

**-Ni muerto!-.**

**-Itachi-san deja que esta vez si le rompa las piernas-,** burló Kisame, desenvendando ya su samehada.

**-Espera-,** Itachi tajante lo paró con una mano en el pecho, se lo parecía a él o Naruto escondía algo? **-quién es el chico que está a tu espalda, porque lo proteges?-,** dudó curioso.

Sai aún ante la protección de su amigo se dejó ver, sin darle oportunidad a Naruto de evitarlo, no era debilucho para que lo escondiera de aquel hombre.

**-Tu eres Uchiha Itachi, me equivoco?-,** su rostro estaba serio, pero pudo ocultar la gran atracción que le influía aquel misterioso moreno.

**-A este si le puedo romper algo, no?-,** el tío pez ya estaba harto de las numerosas prohibiciones de su compañero.

Itachi al ver al joven sonrió de una forma extraña, y fue apartando despacio la mano que aún estaba posada en el pecho de Kisame.

**-Aún menos, me interesa este chico, te pareces a-.**

**-A Sasuke-kun, cierto?-,** concluyó Sai dando otro paso al frente.

Naruto intentó agarrar a su amigo para alejarlo de Itachi, pero una espada atravesada le evitó hacerlo. Lo miró furioso, siempre tenía que estar en medio.

**-Eres peor que un perrito-,** provocó Naruto.

**-Je-,** rió Kisame, **-si crees que con eso me ofendes, la llevas clara, no se yo quién lleva persiguiendo a un Uchiha dos años y medio-,** Naruto se mordió encorajado la lengua.

**--**

Itachi aplicó un novedoso brillo negruzco a sus ojos, que clavándolos en los de Sai, provocó que estos se opacaran, como dominándolo. Lo llamó con un dedo y aquel muñeco avanzó tranquilamente hacia él.

**-Ven enano…-,** se relamía los labios mientras lo observaba de acercarse, acarició los cortitos cabellos negros y los olió con deseo, **-hasta tienes un olor parecido… mmm… esta decidido me lo llevo-.** (Itachi que no lo estas comprando UU)

Dejando a Naruto y a Kisame enfrascados en una peligrosa lucha, el mayor de los Uchiha se cargó al joven ambu al hombro y se marchó de allí, llevándoselo supuestamente a su guarida.

Después de atravesar un frondoso bosque llegaron a un construcción ocultada por la maleza, pasó entre algunos ocupantes (también miembros de Akatsuki) sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas y reprochadoras que le enviaban. Entró a su cuarto y soltó al morenito en la cama. Por el golpe Sai abrió molestamente los ojos, no entendía porque le dolía tanto la cabeza, se encontró perdido al no conocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero pronto advirtió de la presencia de aquel extraño hombre, mirándolo profundamente delante de él.

**-Q-que hago aquí y Naruto-kun? Lo has matado?-,** se encontraba algo nervioso más que de costumbre.

Itachi se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, agarró una mano de Sai acariciándola entre las suyas.

**-No temas por él, seguramente será Kisame quién tenga que salir huyendo si no quiere morir-,** admitió con total tranquilidad mientras se dedicaba a seguir examinando aquel cuerpo.

**-Porque me miras así? No me digas que te pone tu otöto?-,** soltó todo lo burlón que pudo ante tan acalorada situación.

**-Pues siempre me ha puesto y mucho, pero me niego a conseguirle en ese aspecto-,** antes de que Sai volviera a preguntar añadió, **-y la razón no te incumbe-.**

El joven logró que soltara su mano y se retiró todo lo que pudo, tenía que cambiar esa actitud asustadiza pero no podía. Observó la puerta, no muy lejos de su posición. No tenía sello alguno y ni siquiera pestillo, aprovechó que ahora Itachi se tocaba el pelo y perdía la miraba en ningún punto concreto, para intentar correr hacia ella. Una mano le apresó del brazo. Se volteó sabiendo de sobra su mala suerte.

**-A donde crees que vas? Cuando me harte de ti o bien te dejo marchar o te mato, así que vuelve a la cama-,** sonrió con malicia, **-me gustaría empezar ya-.**

Sai ya harto se tocó la espalda buscando sus inseparables bote de tinta y pergamino pero no estaban, se desconcertó.

**-Pero que?-.**

**-Buscas esto?-,** los utensilios botaban con descaro en la mano del Uchiha, **-te lo he quitado en un segundo y ni te has dado cuenta, que poca cosa-,** reía con sorna.

Había dado en su orgullo de ambu, y eso no se lo permitía ni a él ni a nadie. Con el ceño fruncido por el coraje se abalanzó hacia el brazo que deseaba intentando recuperar sus armas, pero… golpe en la nuca y de caras a la cama.

**-Eres un bastardo!-,** se quejó, notando el peso de Itachi sobre su cuerpo.

El mayor le apresó las manos a la espalda, reposándose completamente sobre él, volvió a olerle el cuello ascendiendo por aquel delicado cabello. Cerró los ojos disfrutándolo, cada vez deseaba más a aquel chico, mucho más.

**-Como desearía que me suplicaras que te follara… mmm… eres delicioso…-,** lo sujetó solo de una mano y le volvió la cara para que le mirara. Estaba sutilmente sonrojado.

**-Ni lo sueñes-,** se sentía abochornado, primero por aquellas palabras y segundo por ser tan vulnerable.

**-Ya lo harás… ya lo harás…-,** burló.

Itachi le dio la vuelta bruscamente, sentándose sobre su cadera y atando con un jutsu sus muñecas sobre la cabeza. Se relamió los labios, aquel joven no tenía desperdicio, aún siendo sometido tenía cara de deseo, en el fondo estaba claro que todo aquello le daba morbo y bastante. Una idea recorrió su mente, si le provocaba le dejaría hacer, estaba seguro. Sonrió con sensualidad mientras se quitaba la antiestética capa y la lanzaba lejos, recogió su camiseta y sin prisas también la apartó de su suave piel, Sai se intentaba resistir pero caía por momentos en la belleza que contemplaba. El Uchiha triunfante agarró la gomilla de su largo pelo y la fue deslizando despacio, dejando que poco a poco las hebras azabaches fueran bañando su rostro y hombros con un aire seductor. Ahora si que cayó en un pozo sin fondo, aquel hombre que lo había secuestrado era tan… tan sexy, que con solo esa visión y contra su voluntad una enorme erección había surgido en su entrepierna. Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada avergonzado, había sucumbido a sus encantos y no lo podía remediar.

En esos momentos Itachi no podía estar más satisfecho de sí mismo, y sabiendo que había conseguido su propósito deshizo el jutsu que lo ataba dejando que los brazos cayeran en las sabanas. Bajó la mano con leves rocecitos por aquel vientre descubierto y la centró en los pantalones bajándoselos lo suficiente para poder acariciar aquella caliente intimidad por encima de los bóxer. El ambu cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, sin evitar que unos sensuales suspiros escaparan fugazmente de sus labios. El moreno estaba absorto en ellos, pues le daban un aspecto aún más apetecible. Se aproximó al pálido rostro y le besó la mejilla, lamiéndola después, encogimiento de facciones por parte de Sai, ahora se dedicó a rozar sus labios, con leves toquecitos con la lengua, estos se mantenían completamente cerrados.

**-Abre la boca…-,** intentaba introducir la lengua por la abertura que dejaba entre ellos.

Al sentir aquel músculo húmedo recorriendo su boca y lamiéndola entera, abrió los ojos clavándolos en los carmesí que lo observaban con lujuria, tenía que admitirlo, muy a pesar de lo que pudiera ocurrir después lo estaba deseando, tanto que si no participaba se pondría loco de desesperación. Sin perder el contacto de su mirada alzó ambos brazos hasta el cuello del mayor, recogiendo sus cabellos al paso de sus dedos. Abrió más la boca y le dejó rienda suelta a su propia lengua para entrelazarse con la contraria. Se devoraron con ansias, hundiéndose uno en el otro con anhelo. Al rato se separaron dejando que un hilito de saliva los uniera. Ahora Itachi le besó la mejilla contraria, lo abrazó posesivamente de la cintura y le succionó el cuello con pequeños chupetones. El ojigris arqueó su espalda por el goce, también podía sentir la excitación de su extraño amante contra la suya, en un contacto sumamente placentero.

**-Ne… cesito… más….-,** suspiraba Sai, sin ser muy acto de sus palabras.

**-Te dije que me lo suplicarías-,** burló con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Colocó un dedo entre las dos partes de la cremallera que unía el corto top, haciendo presión para que fuera bajando y así aprovechar para recorrer en un seductor caminito todo el pecho, que brillaba por el sudor del deseo. Sai no perdía detalle del moreno que ahora abarcaba todo su torso separando la tela y dejándola caer a ambos costados. Le besó la parte superior, bajando delicadamente para pellizcarle y morderle los pezones, el cuerpo del ambu se estremecía sin control.

**-No me equivoqué contigo…-,** con la lengua le recorrió de arriba abajo, ensalivándolo.

**-A que…-,** mantenía el ceño fruncido por el placer, **-te refieres con eso?-.**

**-Que no había estado mas caliente en mi vida, y tu haces que arda…-,** puso cara de duda, dando los últimos besos al bajo vientre, **-como te llamabas?-.**

**-Me llamo Sai-,** suspiró al sentir de nuevo las manos de aquel hombre enfrascadas en su intimidad.

Le empezó a bajar los bóxer con cuidado, sacándoselos hasta arrojarlos justo encima de la capa, no estaba nada mal, si la comparaba podría ser tan grande como la suya y eso le ponía aún más. La acarició un poco por encima, admirando los grandes jadeos incontrolados que el shinobi daba, tan delicioso… Se la acercó a los labios y le sopló un poco en la punta, nuevos estremecimientos, la rodeó con su lengua pero sin profundizar solo con leves toquecitos. La desesperación se adueñaba del dibujante.

**-Chúpamela…-,** suplicaba ya sin importarle con quién lo estaba haciendo.

Itachi sonrió burlón, lo estaba consiguiendo, ponerlo tan cachondo que se le olvidara todo y se centrara en sentir aquel goce… Sin más rodeos se la introdujo completamente en la boca, devorándola con ansias, succionándola y mordiéndola sin control alguno. Al cabo de unos minutos Sai ya no jadeaba sino que gemía extasiado, aferrándose a los morenos y largos cabellos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

**-Ah… ahhh… me… me… corro… ah… ahhh… -,** al oírlo el Uchiha se separó de inmediato, dejándolo confundido y algo cabreado, **-pero que haces?-,** le gruñó recostándose en los antebrazos para levantar algo el cuerpo.

Se volvió a colocar sobre él, con la sonrisa aún más pícara si se podía, con disimulo descendió su dedos hasta rodear la virgen entrada, haciendo deliciosas presiones en ella. El ambu cerró los ojos ante algo de molestia y placer.

**-Creía que ibas a ser el único en disfrutar? ahora lo haremos juntos, Sai-kun-.**

Dejó de acariciarle para esta vez lamerlos, cubriéndolos de la mayor cantidad de saliva posible. Esta chorreaba provocativamente por ellos, haciendo que el corazón de Sai latiera aún más rápido a causa de deseo y ansias. Itachi le abrió más las piernas colocándose entre ellas, introdujo uno moviéndolo deliciosamente en círculos, los movimientos del pálido cuerpo advertían que necesitaba más, otro acompañó al primero compartiendo el mismo trabajo. Jadeos y más jadeos se escapaban de los finos labios, aquello ya empezaba a ensancharse y decidió acompañarlos de su juguetona lengua, que recorría sus testículos y lamía el pequeño agujero. Un dedo más y la caliente cavidad se adhería de lujo a ellos, cuando comenzó a moverlos y presionarlos fue demasiado para el morenito, lo necesitaba dentro de él ya.

**-Itachi-kun… fóllame de una vez, te quiero dentro de mí-,** con los ojos cerrados y la boca invadida de gemidos se dejó recaer completamente en la cama, abriendo todo lo posible las piernas.

**-Ahora mismo…-,** burló el mayor.

Con movimientos lentos y pausados se fue desabrochando sus propios pantalones, lo hacía así para ver por más tiempo aquella ansiosa mirada que se clavaba en él, y lo calentaba a sobremanera. Completamente desnudo y en igual de condiciones que el ambus se colocó de rodillas y se la masajeó un poco. Volvió a lubricarse los dedos y se la agitó para embadurnarla entera, ardía entre sus manos. La sujetó con dos dedos y la fue introduciendo en la estrecha entrada. Sai reprimió un gemido de molestia. Dentro de él y sobre su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, primero despacio pero con estocadas seguras y extasiantes, dando en los puntos exactos de placer. El ojigris chilló abrazándole la espalda y arañándola, subió sus piernas para dejarle una entrada más profunda y las acomodó en el prieto trasero. Las embestidas se hicieron más salvajes, aferrándose uno al otro para unirse totalmente. Seguía introduciéndose y provocando que el menor botara entre sus fuertes brazos.

**-Mmm… mmm… eres tan estrecho… siento hundirme en ti… eres el mejor tío que me he follado hasta ahora…-,** gemía gravemente en su oído a la vez que le mordía a cada nueva invasión.

**-Yo… lo… mmm… único que quiero… es que me des duro… eres tan bueno… la siento tan potente y gorda que voy a reventar…-,** le suspiraba en el cuello haciendo que su vello se erizase, las uñas se las clavaba en la espalda y fuertes golpecitos provocaba en su trasero, definitivamente le estaba volviendo loco.

Itachi colocó las finas piernas en su pecho y se aferró a la delicada cintura, comenzó a darle todo lo fuerte que podía, hundiéndose con brutalidad y estrujándosela con la otra mano. Sai tuvo que reprimir un gemido que casi lo ahogaba, sus ojos se volvieron blancos por el éxtasis, creía que no podía respirar, su vista se nublaba, todo a su alrededor se perdía sintiendo solo aquella potente intimidad introducirse en él con lujuria.

**-Ah… ahhh… me… me… corro!-,** gritó irguiéndose con un grito desgarrador y dejándose caer en la cama cuando su semen cubrió parte de su vientre.

El Uchiha se mordió el labio, notando los exquisitos calambres recorrer todo su cuerpo y el apretón que le produjo en su miembro, cerró los ojos, gimió roncamente y su caliente semilla invadió aquel delicado culito bañándolo, se dejó caer sobre Sai, compartiendo el sudor por el cansancio del acto.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó Itachi se levantó, sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama, sería una difícil decisión, dejando que las brillantes perlas se deslizaran por su espalda y se acoplaran al final de su lindo trasero empapando las sábanas, se tocó el pelo echándolo hacía atrás, tenía que pensar bien para no arrepentirse mas tarde.

**-Me… matarás?-,** preguntó Sai, pero casi sin miedo en su voz.

Sin mirarle se alzó comenzando a vestirse y le lanzó sus ropas que cayeron justo encima de su cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa que pasó inadvertida para el joven ambu.

**-Vístete y corre todo lo que puedas, si dentro de diez minutos te encuentro cerca, no dudes que te mataré-,** concluyó, entrando en una pequeña habitación contigua, seguramente sería el baño.

Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y corrió, cruzando el cuarto, atravesando aquella estancia y adentrándose en el bosque. Con el brazo se quitó el sudor que corría por su frente y lo olió, era su aroma, se recreó todo lo que pudo en él,_ "algún día te volveré a ver, Uchiha Itachi?"_, sonrió….

**--**

_**Kyaaaa! Por fin lo termine juas juas, vale tengo que admitir que no ha sido el mejor lemon que he hecho ni muchísimo menos, pero… no sabéis como estoy después de acabarlo, es que esta pareja me vuelve loca, kya! Estoy fatal… UU**_

_**Desde aquí aunque dudo que lo lea XD le doy las gracias a tabe-chan por ese fantástico dibujo itasai que hizo a causa de nuestras paridas en el rol y que te lo juro niña, lo tengo guardado como mi mas preciado tesoro XD**_

**_Aidi . espero que te haya gustado, jeje. Y ya esta, nos veremos en mas escritos guarros de estos míos XD, gracias por leerlo y espero no haber traumado a nadie._**


End file.
